There's No Place That Far
by Savy
Summary: Well, here ya go! A "prequel" to 'Hypnotize The Moon'....Warning- Deathfic R&R!


  
Well...I hope all you people are happy! ::tries to look stern, but breaks into a smile:: Because of ya'll, ya   
know what I did? I wrote a sequel, well...actually, it's a prologue to "Hypntotize The Moon". And, I know ya'll   
wanna know *WHAT* happened to the kids...but, hey, *that'll* be the sequel! (Plus, my mind isn't in *that* great  
of shape...meaning, A) Yes, it *is* Friday, but my brain is tiiirrreeedddd!! B) I still have my cold...and it isn't going   
away.... C) I'm tryin' ta write the "PREQUEL"!! Give me a chance ta breath then I'll write the SEQUEL!) ::breathes  
deeply:: Okay...now that that is out of my system.....skim through the disclaimer then onto the fic!!   
(oh, THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ *AND* REVIEWED!! YA'LL ARE THE REASONS THIS IS UP HERE!!)  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing...I do not own Sara Evans....I do not own this song....I do not have any  
money....DO NOT sue me...oh, b/c it is still BEFORE October 20th, (When Toonami/Cartoon Network plans to air Endless Waltz) this story takes place as if Endless Waltz never happened. Now, n-e-one asks, "Why?" I'll tell ya. It's quite simple.  
A) I *haven't* seen Endless Waltz; therefore I know nothing about it  
B) I really don't feel like having a million people review and tell me what I did wrong  
C) I like changing things! ^_^   
D) Now........if n-e-one has probs w/ that...I'M SORRY!  
  
K....now.....this takes place around 8 years AFTER the cartoon series! Meaning this places everyone in their 20's...got it? This takes place about a month before "Hypnotize The Moon".....  
  
  
  
  
  
**I can't imagine any greater fear   
Then waking up without you here**   
  
Heero bit his lip to keep from crying. She was gone. Gone like the snow that had once graced the cold, silent world; gone like the roses she loved so much; gone like the laughter that had once filled the house; gone like the sparkle in their children's eyes. She was gone, plain and simple...and he couldn't live without her.   
"Daddy?"   
Heero lifted his head off the pillow, "What?" he said softly. The door opened a crack, "Bad dweams.." Heero let his head fall back onto the pillow. "Come here.." He listened as the door sqeaked, the small running footsteps, the creaking of the bed. He opened his eyes only to stare into Relena's eyes. /No..not Relena's eyes...Sarah's eyes...\ The little girl's face was stained with tears, her small nose red from crying. "What's wrong Princess?" Heero asked softly, sitting up in the bed. /Our bed...\  
"I miss Mommy.." Sarah whispered as she snuggled against her father. "Bwian said she gone...whewe Mommy go Daddy? Whewe is she?"   
"She's in Heaven.." Heero said, his voice choking as he laid back down, Sarah laying on his chest. He tried his best to explain to her where her "Mommy" was, but he couldn't find his voice. Finally he settled for rubbing her back, murmmering softly. When her breathing was slow and rhymec, he slowly laid her beside him. Her brown ringlets hung around her face, her pink lips parted to let air in and out. Heero sighed, /I have to try...I have to try for them...Relena would want me to try...I must try...\  
  
**And though the sun will still shine on   
My whole world would all be gone**   
  
/Memories..so many memories..\ Slowly his eyes scanned the hallway walls. There were many pictures, some of him, Sarah and Brian..there were many of Relena. It seemed as if a cold hand held his heart in its hand, it gave it a hard squeeze at every picture of Relena. Their wedding picture, Heero licked his dry lips. The tears burned hot behind his eyelids, they threatened to fall at the slightest movement. He blinked. Tears began to roll down his cheeks, he did nothing to stop them.   
  
**But not for long**   
  
He slowly walked to their once shared bedroom. Taking a small brass key from his pocket he opened the nightstand's top drawer. There it laid, his gleaming machine of death. He picked up the gun, its weight felt 'right'. Automatically he checked the gun, it was in perfect working order. Slowly he brought it to his head, his finger itched to pull the trigger.   
"Dad? Where are you?"   
Heero lowered the gun, with a shaking hand he let it fall into the drawer. He closed it and locked it. Dropping the key into his pocket he answered his son. "I'm in here Brian.."  
  
**If I had to run, if I had to crawl   
If I had to swim a hundred rivers   
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I will find a way   
To get to where you are   
There's no place that far **   
  
"Whewe is Heaven Daddy?" Sarah asked innocently. Heero nearly dropped his fork. Brian glanced at his father, "Ssshh Sarah.." he hissed to his sister. The meals they shared at dinner time were always tense now without Relena. It had been nearly a month since her death. Brian glanced at his father, curious how he would answer his 3 year old sister.  
"Heaven is a far off place." Heero said, his voice carefully void of emotion.   
"How did Mommy get thewe then?" Sarah lisped reaching for her drink. She took a sip, "I wanna go too."  
Heero suddenly pushed back his chair, "Excuse me." he muttered out of habit. Brian and Sara watched their father leave the room. Brian swallowed hard, /I miss her too Dad..We all miss her....*everyone* misses Mom....\  
  
  
**It wouldn't matter why we're apart   
Lonely minds or two stubborn hearts   
Nothing short of God above   
Could turn me away from your love**  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
The announcer looked at the screen sadly. "It brings me great sorrow to report to you the following.." The screen filled with an image of Relena. "Vice-Forgein Minister Relena Peacecraft-Yuy died today in Darilan Memorial Hospital at 3:15 P.M." The screen flickered to a picture of a shocked Heero, a crying Brian, and a bewildered Sarah. "Here her husband Heero Yuy, former Gundam Pilot and children, Brian and Sarah, are seen leaving the hospital. Minister Yuy died from wounds substained from an assasin attempt earlier this week---"  
Heero shut the TV off with disgust. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he thought of his angel. "Oh Relena..." he held his face in his hands. "I'm sorry.." he whispered in a choked voice. "I didn't mean for this to happen...I'm sorry..." He felt as if his heart was breaking in two. He could still hear her last words, "I will always love you Heero..tell Sarah...and Brian...I love you all.."  
  
~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~   
  
**I need you that much**   
  
  
Another day passed. Heero moved like a robot. He took Brian to school, Sarah to daycare. Only when they were gone did he retreat to his office. Arranging pictures of Relena around him, he would sit in front of his laptop and type letters to his children, to Relena, to friends and family. Heero lost count of the times he debated whether or not to commit suicide, he lost count of how many times he nearly commited it only to be interupted by someone, something. He would listen to Relena's favorite songs, he would play 'their' song over and over. The words seemed to taunt him. Their message was clear, it hurt him to think of how he couldn't do what they proposed. It haunted him, just like her face and last words...they haunted him......  
  
**If I had to run, if I had to crawl   
If I had to swim a hundred rivers   
Just to climb a thousand walls   
Always know that I will find a way   
To get to where you are**   
  
"Always know that I will find a way to get to where you are..." The words slowly died as Heero shut off the car. Holding the bouquet of white roses in his clenched hand, he made his way to Relena's grave. Slowly he placed them at her headstone. /White roses...purity of heart...Relena..I'll be joining you soon...if not in Heaven, in death...\  
  
**There's no place that far**   
  
Brian held his sister's hand tightly in his as the pole-bearers walked past, carrying his father's casket. He stood tall, his Prussian blue eyes void of emotion, his mother's honey-blonde hair whipping in the cold winter wind. In his jacket pocket was a disk of letters from his father. Brian had discovered them days ago when he had arrived home from school. After searching all the rooms in the house, Brian found himself in his father's office. He was curious when he saw his father's laptop sitting on the desk, still on and booted up. Curiosity got the best of him, soon he was reading the letters that were simply entitled "To Brian", "To Sarah" or "To My Children". The last letter had been dated the one month aniversary of his mother's death. Within the hour, they had found his father's lifeless body at his mother's grave. He gave his sister a small smile as they lowered his father's casket into the ground next to his mother. He read the headstone's inscription, it had been simple like his father.  
  
Here Lies Heero Yuy  
Fearless Soldier, Perfect Father and Husband  
"I will find a way to get to where you are; There's no place that far."  
  
  
**If I had to run, if I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers   
Just to climb a thousand walls   
Always know that I will find a way   
To get to where you are   
There's no place that far**   
  
Brian looked up at Quatre, his new guardian. "Mr.Winner," he said, his voice choked. "Sarah and I are ready to go home.." Quatre gave them a sad, understanding smile. He picked up the crying Sarah and laid a gentle hand on Brian's shoulder. "It's okay to cry.." he said softly as they walked away.   
"I know." Brian whispered, "That was one thing Dad taught me.."  
  
**Baby, there's no place that far**   
  



End file.
